The Music of The Seven Seas
by One Espresso Depresso to go
Summary: Historical Human AU Antonio's (Spain's) pirate ship captures a ship and his crew tells him that found a nobleman. Antonio expects some stuck up, self centered, and spolied rich boy. But it's just fancy and polite Roderich Eldestien (Austria) and Antonio freaks out because gay panic over cute fancy boy. Antonio takes a liking to him and so does a certain other pirate he befriends.
1. Meeting of a Pirate and a Nobleman

"Oi! Captain Antonio! We gotta ship in our sights!" A crewmember with two gold rings in his ears yells.

"What kinda ship amigo?" The Spanish captain, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, questions with a sultry tone in his voice.

"I-It appears to b-be uh a fancy m-merchant ship, " the crewmember stutters blushing

"Head straight for it matey"

The pirates boarded the merchant ship. Antonio stayed behind because he just didn't feel like it. He heard war cries from his crew and startled screams from the merchants. The cries died down and the Captain spun a dagger around his fingers.

"Captain! We found a young nobleman! Looks about your age" A crewmember with a nose ring bursts into the room yelling excitedly.

"Bring him to me, " Antonio says plainly

Antonio internally groans. Noblemen were always so spoiled and demanding. They were self-centered and snobby. They would demand the world despite being imprisoned.

"Captain! We got ta nobleman!" The crewman with a nose ring opens the door again.

Antonio looked over at them ready to roll his eyes. Only to choke on his own tongue.

The nobleman only had a single pirate restraining him. He wasn't fighting only standing still and politely. He didn't have the aura of being self-centered and wasn't ridiculously clad in overly expensive clothing. He was dressed in minimal yet fancy attire. He found most noblemen his age unappealing because they think they're hot shit. But this one. This short and thin yet fancy and polite man in front of him.

_He made his heart skip a beat._

"Release him. Leave us and lock the door behind you," Antonio demands his face blushing a light pink, as the crewmen scamper off to comply.

Antonio circled around the Nobleman, who stands still but look weary under the Pirate Captain's gaze. He eyes the other up and down.

"You're a tiny little thing~" he smiles down at the other being about a head taller, "what's your job?"

"I'm a Musician," the nobleman replies politely looking up.

"I see, what's the name that goes along with that cute face of yours~" the Spaniard purrs

"Roderich Eldestien," the Nobleman murmurs feeling uneasy.

"Roderich? Huh how fitting~ you're from Germany?" Antonio asks moving closer to Roderich.

"Nien, Austria" he corrects stepping back.

"How formal~ what brings you in Spainsh waters?" He asks stepping forward.

"I was requested to play for a family of nobles in Italy for a month," the Musician steps back.

While they speak Antonio moves forward and Roderich is walking backwards.

"They'll notice your late arrival I'm sure,"

"I suppose they'll send someone looking for me."

"Hmmm, why were you in a merchant ship then?"

"It was supposed to not draw attention,"

"So a big prize in a small box I see~"

"Pardon?" Roderich's back hits the wall.

Antonio leans in placing his hands on either side of the smaller Austrian, trapping him against the wall.

"You're very lucky Roderich~" he purrs in the other's ear.

"H-How so," the mentioned Austrian stammers losing his calm demeanor.

"I don't normally like Nobleman. But I'll make an expectation for one like you~. You'll stay with me instead of in the hold and be fed well." He whispers lowly grinning.

**_"Now isn't that lovely~"_**


	2. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

"OI TESTA STUPIDA" shouts a little boy bursting through the door causing both men to jump.

"¡Lovino! ¡Te dije que llamaras!" Antonio yells back turning away from Roderich.

"STAI ZITTO CON LA TUA STUPIDA SPAGNA" the boy screeches back before running off.

"Vete a freír espárragos!" Antonio yells after the boy sighing.

"what" Roderich whispers managing to take a few steps away from Antonio.

"lo siento," Antonio apologizes turning towards Roderich grinning "my son, kinda I adopted him when I raided a ship, he's a pain but I wouldn't abandon him even if I was paid all the riches in the world!" Antonio sighs blissfully.

"What's his name?" Roderich found himself asking, he may be held hostage but that's no excuse to be rude.

"Lovino Vargas, Italian, I'm trying to teach him Spanish but as you heard" Antonio chuckles and Roderich softly smiles in response.

"And you? Do you have any brothers?" Antonio asks sitting in a chair inviting Roderich to sit on the bed across from him.

"In a way, yes, I was sent away as a child and was raised by the family in Germany," Roderich starts and sits on the bed noticing the invitation. "Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt both consider me as their brother." He looks sad for a brief moment. "I don't see them anymore,"

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear- wait...Gilbert Beilschmidt? Is he an albino by any chance?" Antonio questions leaning towards the Austrian.

"Yes he is, is that a problem?" He asks with inklings of fright in his tone.

"I know him!" the seemingly fearsome Captain chirps.

"You do!?" Roderich exclaims with a broad excited smile.

"I do, " Antonio nods

"Have you seen him recently?!" Roderich asks joyful tears in his eyes.

"I have! Not too long ago! We're planning on meeting again in a month!"

"Oh! I'm so happy I could marry you!" He cries happy tears.

Antonio gets an idea and smirks turning to grab a piece of paper writing 'Sí' on it.

"Here" he hands the Nobleman the paper,

"What's this for?"

"Don't worry just say it after I speak alright?"

"Okay?"

Antonio grins a smile that could make angels green with envy as he gets up and sits down next to Roderich.

"¿Te casarías Conmigo?" Antonio asks with a smirk.

"...uh? Sí, " he reads the paper sounding and looking uncertain

"HE SAID YES!" Antonio squeals throwing his hands up.

"What?"

"You said you could marry me! I asked and you said yes~"

_"What"_

Antonio joyfully grabs some golden rings in a little box.

"My fiance must have the most splendid ring~" he cooed gently pulling the Musician's arm slipping a decorative ring on the slim fingers of the other.

"What. Did- did you just trick me into marrying you!" Roderich stutters.

"Yep!"


	3. On the note of who's the wife

"_We_ can not marry! I don't even know your name nor is it _legal!_" Roderich rejects with a frantic a shake of his head.

Piercing green eyes meet soft violet eyes that are protected behind glasses, which Roderich wavers in his protests after seeing.

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo, " Antonio smiles leaning closer to Roderich

"Wie Bitte?" Roderich asks leaning away.

"That's my name! When we marry you'll become Roderich Carriedo! It sounds just as cute as you!" Antonio squeals wrapping his arms around Roderich's shoulders

"Taking the last name is for Women…?" Roderich raises an eyebrow trying to pry Antonio's arms off of him

"Yeah you're my wife"

Roderich frowns to such an insult to his masculinity.

"Excuse me?" He huffs indignantly

"You're the cutest wife I've ever seen!" Antonio rubs his cheek against the Austrians'

"Of course I bet you'd look even more beautiful without all these clothes~" he whispers in a soft purr into the Nobleman's ear.

He reaches around Roderich's chest skimming his fingertips up the buttons of the dress shirt the other wore.

Roderich shoots up in a start and Antonio who's caught off guard grabs his shirt to drag him back down.

They stumble over each other

Roderich is the first to hit the floor on his back, Then is followed by Antonio falling and breaking his fall by throwing out his arms on either side of Roderich under him. It looked very suggestive, Antonio's hat fell to the front of his head allowing his shadow to loom over Roderich. The white feathery plume cascaded down, barely grazing the stray hair curl poking out of Roderich's hair. Roderich's face was flushed rosy red from what Antonio told him, and it only grew and darkened.

Before anything else could happen a crewman bursts into the room.

"CAPTain-" he yells and sees the two.

There are a long pause and awkward eye contact. The crewman slowly back away and leaves.

Roderich scrambles to stand up but Antonio tries to smother him in kisses. Roderich manages to get out from under the Spaniard. Only to be picked up and slung over Antonio's shoulder.

"No no~ mi pequeña esposa!" He coos dropping Roderich onto the bed.

"Excuse me?" Roderich asks sitting up.

Antonio smirks down at Roderich.

"I'd be wary of rejecting me mi esposa," he says in a sudden dark tone, which sends goosebumps up the shorter man's body.

"You will be my wife no? You'll get even better treatment then I was offering before! Of course, you'll attend things with me~" he cooed as he sits next to Roderich.

Roderich hesitates to answer blushing darker. Antonio lifts up the other's hand and places soft kisses to the long delicate fingers.

**_"What is your answer?"_**


End file.
